Overwatch High!
by XBlazingPhoenixX
Summary: A story about some Overwatch heros, (Lena, Hana, Pharah, Amelie, Angela, Jesse, Hanzo, and Genji.) being in highschool. It takes place in an alternate universe then the normal Overwatch game.
1. Jesse McreeLena Oxton

(Hi! Welcome to my story! It takes place in a alternate universe, so don't expect anything to be correct. This is only chapter one, so request new chapters in the reviews/comments. Now, enjoy Overwatch High!)

 ** _"OverWatch High, Chapter 1! Lena/Tracer-Jesse/Mcree"_**

 **Overwatch High is a normal school, made for normal teens. Well, most of them are normal anyways. Some of the... say... abnormal students names are Lena, Hana, Pharah, Amelie, Angela, Jesse, Hanzo, and Genji. They are all very good friends, and they stick by each others side, always there for each other.**

 **It's the first day of high school. Lena, a very odd highschooler gets to school first out of her friends. Lena is very hyper all the time. She runs around the school, rarely walking. She's quite wacky too. She walks to the lunchroom, then over to the food counter, getting her breakfast for the day. She goes to sit down by herself, none of her friends coming. Her phone start to go off in her pocket, and she grabs it. In the group chat with her friends, everyone but one says they got the Flu. Lana had it a couple weeks ago, still going to school. She spread it around, apparently all her friends got it, besides Jesse. He soon after walks into the lunchroom, sitting down next to Lena. She looks over at him and smiles, and he returns the smile. He looks at his phone, and laughs slightly, "Good job, Lena. You got everyone sick." Lena shakes her head, rolling her eyes, "Yeah, I know I did! You don't need to rub it in!" He laughs and shrugs as the bell rings. Lena jumps, not thinking first class was about to start. She looks over at Jesse, and smiles. "Hang out with you later?" He nods, and walks off to class**

 **. They both have a somewhat same scheduled, in the same classes at the same time. Lena thinks of an idea, since it's only her and Jesse. She always had a major crush on it, always hiding it quite well. She thinks she can finally tell him. After all classes, they meet up in the back of the school as all of their group usually meets there. Lena looks at Jesse as he walks out, and she blushes slightly. He notices, and looks at her, "Is something wrong?" Lena nods, and sighs. "So... I wanted to talk to you about something, since it's only me and out here right now." He nods, and laughs slightly. "I always had this crush on you... Ever since we were kids, I've liked you. I've hid it from you and everyone just in case you don't like me back..." He slowly walks over, and rubs her cheek, smiling, "Lena, I've liked you for quite long also..." He slowly moves in for a kiss, and Lena meets him half way. Her soft lips meet his. They kiss for a couple minutes, looking into each others eyes. She hugs him tightly, smiling. "W-want to go to my place? You have... Something..." She looks down, seeing a erection. He blushes softly and nods, looking in her eyes. "Y-yeah... Lets go..." he says then picks up Lena, carrying her to his car. He sets her down next to it, opening the door for her. She gets in, then Jesse follows after in the driver seat.**

 **They drive to Lena's house, not saying anything, since it's already awkward as it is. She looks of at Jesse, and smiles softly, "My parents aren't home... So..." She turns fully red, making Jesse smirk. They get to her house and park out front, getting out. They walk to the door, and Lena unlocks it. She leads Jesse to her room, which no one is ever allowed to go in because she claims it's dirty. When she opens the door Jesse sees that it isn't actually quite dirty, just has a bunch of poster of Superheros. Jesse laughs slightly, trying to hide it. Lena hears slightly, and slaps him. He winces, looking at her. "W-what was that for?!" He says, confused. She turn fully red, and chuckles, "For laughing at me!" She responds instantly. He shakes his head and sits on her bed, "No I didn't. You just keep getting cuter and cuter." She tackles Jesse down onto the bed, kissing him deeply. "I-I'm not cute..." She mutters, and Jesse nods. "Yes you are" He slowly traces her body with his hands, down to her hips. She blushes deeply as his hand grab onto her quite tone round ass. "B-be gentle..." She mutters, and Jesse smirks wide. "We will see about that" He softly spanks her, looking in her eyes. She moans, and hugs him tightly. He slowly starts to remove her obnoxious orange leggings she normally wears. When they are removed, she stands up, getting on her knees on the bed, covering up her crotch. Jesse laughs, "What? Don't have panties on or something?" He says jokingly, but in reality she actually isn't wearing panties. She nods, turning fully red, "No, I don't have any on... T-take your pants off and I'll move my hands..." She says in a soft, innocent tone. He nods, taking off his brown cowboyish type pants. He isn't wearing anything under, so his cock, around 6 inches comes out. Lena's eyes widen, looking away. "So? What do you think?" Jesse says, trying to force her to look. She slowly looks over, biting her lip. "I-it's so big... I don't know if I can take it..." She slowly moves her hands, showing her shaved slit. Jesse's eyes widen, smirking. "What have you done with that before?" Lena looks up, biting her lip harder. "I... I've never touched it..." His jaw drops, and tackles her to the bed. "So, you've never had anything in you?" He laughs slightly. She nods, looking down at his cock, covering over her slit. He reaches up and starts to remove her shirt, showing her about C cup breast. They aren't big, but they are beautiful. Jesse slowly starts to play with her nipples, stroking his cock. "Ju-just push it in me... Please..." Lena mutters, turning beet red. Jesse nods, and mercilessly shoves his whole length into Lena. She screams in pain and pleasure, squirming under him. "So... Tight..." He mutters. He has lied to all his friends, saying he has had sex before, but he never has. He starts to quickly thrust, Lena cumming nearly instantly. "Jesse! Oh my god!" She yells out. He closes his eyes, thrusting faster and faster. He pulls out, strokes his cock a few times, and shoots his load on Lena's chest. She blushes, pulling Jesse down to her, kissing his scruffy chin. He rolls next to her and smiles, falling asleep right after saying, "I love you, Lena..."**


	2. Genji-AngelaMercy

_**(This is the second chapter of Overwatch High! This chapter will be around Genji and Mercy. I've had this on my mind, and someone requested it, so it has to be done! Thank you guys for the reviews on the first chapter. Now, enjoy chapter two.)**_

 _ **"Overwatch High, Chapter 2! Genji-Angela/Mercy"**_

 **It's been a quite stressful week at school, mainly cause it is the first week. Everyone is just now getting in the correct mind set, meeting people new and old, getting to know the school, everything normal. Genji and Angela have been dating for around two years, and only a couple people are aware. Hazno, his brother, is one of them, along with Lena and Jesse.**

 **Everyone is sitting in the lunchroom, talking to each other. Since school started, Genji and Angela have been sitting at a table away from everyone. No one, not even Hanzo knows what they talk about. Genji walks in to the lunchroom, and sees Angela at their normal table. He quickly gets his food, and sits down across from her. "Hello, Angel." He says, like he always does every morning. Angela looks over, her cheeks red from blushing, and chuckles. "Hi, Genji! How has your day been?" She asks him, then he sighs slightly. "Failed a test earlier..." Genji mutters, thinking of an idea. "Angel? Aren't you good at World History?" He asks, laughing slightly. Angela nods, looking at him. "Yes! Of course! I'm good with every subject. Guessing you need tutoring again?" She says joking with him. Genji doesn't pay much attention in class, usually falling asleep or playing with his phone. He slowly nods, blushing slightly. "Yeah, I do..." Angela reaches over and grabs his hands, smiling comfortably. "I'll help you anytime you need." She says, cutely. They both start eating, and right as they finish the bell rings. "See you after school!" Angela says and stands up, walking to her next class. Genji stays at the table for a couple of minutes, thinking how he was able to get a girl like Angela.**

 **After school Genji walks outside, and sees Angela near her car. She spots Genji, then waves over at him. He sees and smiles, walking over to her. "Ready for you tutoring?" Angela asks, looking at him. He nods and laughs slightly, smiling. "Yeah." He opens the driver door, letting Angela get in. He gets in next to her, looking out the window. They drive off to Angela's house, since Genji's parents don't like Angela much.**

 **Angela pulls into the driveway of her house, no cares in the garage. She wonders, looking at Genji. "Guess my parents left. I can help you in peace!" She says chuckling, getting out of the car. They walk to the door, and Angela unlocks it. She opens the door, walking in. Genji follows behind her, closing it. They walk up to Angela's room, opening the door. She walks in and puts her stuff down on the bed, rustling through her bags trying to find her World History book and papers. She finds them and looks over at Genji,who surprisingly has the same in his hands. He sets his stuff down on her desk, sitting down. Angela chuckles and walks over, leaving her stuff on the bed. She sits next to Genji, helping him.**

 **After a hour or so of Angela basically talking to a pile of bricks, doing Genji's work for him, they finish. Genji kisses Angela deeply before she stands up. "Guess you should get going? Parents are probably worried about you." Angela says. Genji shakes his head, showing that he texted them. He stands up only to lay himself down on Angela's bed. She goes to her cabinet to get more conformable clothes. Genji doesn't see what she takes, and she walks to the bathroom.**

 **After Angela changes, she walks out only wearing a lacy pair of panties and a matching bra. Genji's eyes widen, staring at Angela. "I'm gonna do a little... show for you." She smirks wide, her cheeks flushed red. Genji slowly nods, speechless since it's the first time Angela has ever even showed anything around him. Angela slowly walks over to the bed, and crawls towards Genji. She slowly starts to take off his shirt, showing his quite tone and fit muscles. She licks his chest, and he can't help but blush. He stares down at her, and slowly reaches to grab her ass. Angela turns fully red and pushes her ass into the air. Genji quickly grabs her very large ass. Angela chuckles, and shakes her ass lightly. They hear a bang and both of their eyes widen. Genji quickly puts on his shirt, as Angela runs to the bathroom.**


	3. Genji-AngelaMercy2

_**(Hello and welcome to Overwatch High chapter 3!It's quite short, mainly cause it's only sex. This is a direct continuation of chapter 2. Now enjoy!)**_

 _ **"Overwatch High, Chapter 3! Genji-Angela/Mercy Part 2"**_

 **Angela's parents walk inside, straight to her room. They see Genji laying on her bed, and the bathroom door closed. They have a conversation for a little bit before Angela comes out. "O-oh hey mom." She smiles, walking over to her. Her moms hugs her softly. "Hope you two have fun studying!" Angela's mom says jokingly, and walks out.**

 **Genji sighs and shakes his head. "Wow... That could have been bad..." He laughs slightly, and Angela nods. She locks the door, smirking wide, slowly walking back to her bed. Genji turns fully red, and gulps, "Y-Your parents are home now! W-we can't have sex..." He mutters. Angela chuckles, taking her shirt and shorts off, back to her lacy panties and bra. "Where were we?" She crawls towards Genji on the bed, taking his shirt off again. She kisses Genji's chest, and moans to tease him. Genji's eyes widen, staring at Angela. His cock, around 15 inches gets hard instantly. Angela's eyes lock onto his massive bulge, and she bites her lip. "W-what the..." She mutter. Genji laughs and flips them over, and quickly takes off his pants and boxers. Angela makes a squeaking noise, closing her eyes. "I-I can't take it all!" She says, but mid sentence Genji pushes his cock in her mouth. Angela's eyes widen, gagging loudly. She tries to push Genji away, but he doesn't budge. He grips her head, skull fucking her.**

 **After a couple minutes of skull fucking her, he moans loudly. Angela's eyes are watering, looking up. She moves her tongue around his cock, as he starts cumming. Angela gags loudly as he cums buckets at a time. His unhumanly amount of cum fills her mouth, as she tries to swallow all of it. After Genji stops cumming, Angela has a large bulge in her stomach. Genji moves away, breathing heavily. Angela turns fully red and starts to cough up cum all over her bed.**

 **She smirks wide and laugh, looks up at Genji his cock is still rock hard. Angels gets on her hands and knees, shaking her massive ass for Genji. He quickly pulls down her panties, smirking. Genji stares at her dripping wet waxed virgin pussy. He grabs his cock, slowly rubbing it against her pussy. "N-no sex... Please..." Genji nods and spanks her large ass. She moans, wiggling around. Genji leans down, pushing his face into her pussy. Her eyes roll back as Genji pushes his tongue in her. Angela hears a knock on the door, quickly putting her clothes back on. Genji does the same, staring at her.**


End file.
